


get your hands on me

by eluigih



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluigih/pseuds/eluigih
Summary: It’s a simple arrangement and Lena’s got a simple set of rules to go with it. Kara Danvers, on the other hand — not so simple





	get your hands on me

Relationships have never really been a strong suit of Lena’s. For Lena, there were always just way too many variables involved, too many factors to account for and if she’s being honest she just doesn't have the time —or the energy— to make one last, the end result never quite worth the input required.

She’s truly lost count of the number of times she’s been told that she values her job above all, that there simply isn't room for anything else in her life — A parting shot offered up when Lena had finally got round to breaking things off.

It’s far from offensive, in fact, Lena can’t really find in her self to argue with it.  She’s more than aware of the fact that she’s a bit of workaholic -  even if it's not the word she’d use to describe herself. 

She’s dedicated to her craft, hardworking and ambitious and unfortunately, those particular traits have a tendency to lead to more than few late nights at the office. Lena’s not sure why it seems to be an issue for people that aren't her.

It’s not something that she spends a lot of time reflecting on — she’s happy with her life, with her accomplishments and she’s not willing to trade apart of herself just so somebody else can feel better about themselves. 

She supposes that’s how she finds herself in this situation in the first place. A folded piece of paper safely tucked into the palm of her left hand — all her reasoning laid out. Decision well and truly made, she puts her last drop of hesitation to the side and lets her fist finally connect with the door.

She doesn't have to wait too long before the door is swinging open and she’s greeted with the kind of smile that only Kara Danvers is capable of.

“Lena,” She says slightly relieved to see her friends on the other side of the door. In truth, the vast majority of Kara’s Friday nights are reserved for Lena — For obscure movies and way too much food for two. 

She’s not sure when it became a routine thing but she’s sure not about to question its existence — she’s not about to give up her weekly fix of Lena Luthor. 

Kara takes a step to side and gestures for Lena to make her way inside. Lena lingers slightly in the hallway, shifting on her feet for a moment before she takes the similar step across the threshold.  

Kara must sense the slight tension in the air, although Lena supposes that she’s not doing the best job at hiding it.

“We need—” 

The words are uttered in unison and Lena can’t quite catch the laugh that settles in the air. Lena has half a mind to just let it sit there — to let Kara be the one to strike the first blow, but when her eyes land on Kara it’s very clear that she’s waiting on Lena to do exactly that — And, well, Lena — Ever eager to please, does exactly that.

“We need to talk.” Lena says once more, moving to take her regular spot on Kara’s couch. Awkward conversations require comfort. She waits for Kara to follow suit before she continues, “About last night.” 

It’s an unnecessary clarification but Kara nods along nonetheless.

“Right, last night.”

Lena lets her thoughts drift back to the night before, to the specific cause of these borderline painful half sentences. Thoughts of Kara, shirtless and firmly secured in her lap; her lips pressed against her neck and hands-free to roam where ever they please — Lena shakes herself free of the memory but she can do nothing to shake the dull ache that yearns to repeat, to savour every second of it.

One look at Kara lets Lena know that she’s not the only one struggling to forget.

“I don’t have any regrets.” Lena wants to make that much clear, there is absolutely no buyers remorse here, quite the opposite, in fact. “Last night was-”

“Fun”

It’s Kara’s first real contribution and Lena’s grateful the words _‘honestly the best sex of my life and I can’t stop thinking about it’_ never see the light of day.

“It was,” Lena agrees, “and-” she pauses, a rare moment where she just can’t seem to find the right words— and she needs her next words to be the right ones. Her eyes drop to Kara’s lips and back to her eyes, she watches as Kara’s movements mimic hers. All of sudden, the air around Lena feels thick as an all familiar tension hovers between the pair. 

It’s far from the first time that Lena has felt this kind of palpable urge to shuffle closer, to inch forward and press their lips together, but now Lena knows what it feels like — to make that little shift, to let herself do the things she really wants — and she’s not sure she’s capable of pretending that she doesn’t.

Not that she has any intention of pretending.

“It can’t happen again.” Kara cuts through the tension, her voice just a touch hoarse and her words a fair distance from genuine. 

Lena watches as Kara eyes dip to her lips once more, an invitation if Lena’s not mistaken — and Lena was brought up with utmost manners, it’s not polite to turn down an invitation. At least, not without good reason — and for the life of her, Lena really can’t think of one (admittedly, she doesn't look all too hard). 

Lena can feel it now, their intentions firmly landing on the same page.

Lena doesn’t make an effort to move, her gaze doesn’t waiver, locked with Kara’s. It’s a test of strength, and Lena really doesn't like to lose. She wants Kara to make the first step, to be the one to cross the line the wordlessly hangs between them.

Kara, though she’d deny it if asked, is equally competitive — it’s the main reason why they work so well together — and game night in particular.

Lena’s really not sure who is the first to break and at this moment she’s not sure if the little detail really matters at all.

She’s even less sure about how she’d managed to find herself with a lap full of Kara for the second night running — not that she’s complaining.

Her hands find their way to Kara’s neck, her fingers toying with the strands of hair that have managed to escape from Kara’s bun. Lena pulls her in closer, a silent plea for just a little more pressure — a hum captured by Kara’s mouth when she does exactly that.

Its fast, furious and exactly how Lena remembers it. Kara’s lips are soft but her touch is rough, hands hurried and impossibly impatient. 

Honestly, Lena wouldn't have it anyway.

If Lena had any doubts about Kara’s intentions — they’re well and truly discarded, nestled together with Lena’s carefully selected blouse.

There really is no going back. It’s the last thought that Lena remembers, the last clear thought before they’re rendered useless entirely, before every thought she has is consumed by Kara. By Kara’s touch, by her lips and the sound that slips out when Lena’s own lips latch on to a free nipple— her tongue cascading over it, slow and tenacious as her teeth quickly follow.

It’s a sound she doesn't think that she will ever tire of — the soft growl of her name wrapped together with a desperate breath.

Lena strives to hear it once more and In lieu of replay button, Lena does what she can, a repeat of her movements, her teeth more forceful second time around. Sure enough, Lena succeeds— her name falling from Kara’s lips, seemingly more desperate than the first, as Kara tilts back.

Lena can’t help the smile that tugs at her, all too smug in its nature. It shows no signs of fading, not when Kara’s eyes land back on her, glazed and determined.

It’s the first time that Lena has felt like this, like she’s the only thing in the room, that she deserves every ounce of attention that Kara is pouring her way.

Kara shows no signs of slowing, her hands seemingly frustrated at the time they've taken so far, before Lena has the chance to protest, Kara is on her feet. Lena frowns at the loss of touch, at the distance that Kara has put between them. 

Lena’s gaze never falters, Kara her sole focus as she takes one step back. Lena opens her mouth to questions, but her words remain when she catches on — watches as Kara’s fingers make quick work of the button on her jeans — her teeth sink into her bottom lip as she makes a show of removing them.

Lena has been known to enjoy a show or two but this is a different thing entirely.

“Fuck” It’s not very eloquent, certainly not by Lena’s standards but she can’t think of anything more fitting at this moment. She sits back and resists the urge to push forward and help Kara along. Instead, she stills, waits, soaks it all in. Lena remains seated even when Kara’s jeans hit the floor. Kara makes a move closer to Lena and Lena takes a breath as if bracing herself impact.

The impact arrives in the form of gentle hands resting on Lena's knees and the sound of kara sinking to hers Lena barely has time to let out the breath she'd been holding when she feels Kara tug her closer.

Kara doesn't have to say anything, Lena gets the message loud and clear — she follows instruction, sliding closer towards Kara.

Kara doesn't give Lena much time to adjust to her new position, her hands making a slow ascent, until Lena’s ridiculously expensive skirt is bunched together just below Lena’s waist. Kara, looks up then, her eyes locked with Lena’s as her hands eventually settle on the outside of each thigh.

Lena tries her best to read Kara’s expression, but it’s not one that she is familiar with. She does her best to commit it to her memory, hopes she has the opportunity to study it at a later date, one where her mind isn’t quite so preoccupied.

Lena holds the gaze for as long as Kara allows. Only broken when Kara leans forward once more, her hands rounding on Lena’s thighs, securing their hold underneath.

Kara builds steady, her soft lips pressing against the inside of Lena’s thigh, her grip firming as Lena reacts to her touch. 

Lena’s hands find their place in Kara’s hair once more, an encouraging tug, and Kara doesn't disappoint — a small nip now following each kiss.

Lena can practically feel the way Kara’s lips turn upwards into a smile as the press against her skin. 

Kara makes quick work of Lena’s underwear, throwing them over her shoulder and Lena almost laments the fact that she’s probably never going to see them again.

Still, that thought quickly fades, a strangled moan leaving her lips when Kara’s tongue finally runs through her folds. Kara almost groans at the taste — her tongue pressing into Lena— and Lena can’t help but do the same, her hips rising to meet Kara. Kara tightens her grip on Lena’s thighs but Lena’s movements don’t slow,  relentless as her hips thrust upwards.

Kara, to her credit, keeps with the pace, flicking her tick against Lena’s clit repeatedly, each stroke with more pressure than the last. 

Lena’s not ashamed to admit that it doesn't take her long, that all it takes is a few more well-placed strokes of Kara’s tongue and she coming undone, back arching and Kara’s name on her lips.

 

______________

 

Lena’s all but finished making herself look presentable again when she brings it up. The very thing she’d come to discuss in the first place. Delayed in her efforts but not to be put off, Lena goes for it anyway — Her suggestion, as it happens, is delivered in half segments, jumbled and hopefully not lost in translation as she attempts to locate her underwear.

Another frustrated glance around Kara’s apartment signals the end of her search. “You know, you didn't have to throw them so far,” she huffs, finally turning to see Kara looking so puzzled.

Lena’s not sure how anything she’s just said is confusing. She’d been pretty concise and usually has no trouble explaining herself. It’s a simple arrangement. One that would benefit all parties involved.

They’re both adults, both completely capable a separating their friendship in this case, because as Lena had explained _‘sex and love don't have to go hand in hand, Kara’_

Lena had put a lot of thought into it — she may not be all too good at relationships but business deals are definitely something that she excels at. Playing to her strengths, Lena had chosen to approach it as such— the idea pitched as if it were an investment opportunity Kara would be foolish to pass up on.

She wants something simple, and an arrangement like this would guarantee that she’d never be second-guessing herself.

“You want to have sex regularly? With me?” Kara directs a finger towards herself as if Lena could be talking to anyone else right now.

“Yes,” Lena says simply, completing aghast at how this could be difficult to comprehend for Kara. She had done all the necessary risk analysis before deciding that this was the best course of action.  “Look, Kara, I don’t see why we have to let go of a good thing” Lena continues with a shrug, a small gesture between them, “There’s clearly a mutual attraction between us and if I remember correctly, we’re both desperately single.”

Kara’s face shifts from one of moderate confusion to mild offence “That’s not true.” She says, choosing to focus on the one thing Lena’s said that she can find the words to disagree with.

Lena raises her brow in challenge but offers no follow-up. She isn't going to stand and argue on a point that she knows to be true. Whether she likes to admit it or not, Kara — much like herself — is far too committed to her job to hold down any constant in her personal life. 

One raised eyebrow and stern playful look from Lena has Kara crumbling in a matter of seconds, even if it’s clear she’s not happy with the synopsis that Lena has provided, “Fine, maybe it’s a little true.”

Lena sizes Kara up once more. She’s done her risk analysis, the pros and cons well and truly documented, a clear split down the middle. It’s second nature for Lena - a bit of thorough research before even a whisper of decision.

Like any good reward, there’s always an element of risk and Lena’s aware of every single one of them. She’s made a list — a meticulous list, one that details all the things that this agreement could hinder and an opposing side that lists the numerous benefits that they could enjoy together.

Needless to say, Lena has reached the foregone conclusion that some rewards make a risk worth taking.

“It’s a common thing.” Lena shrugs, circling back to her initial point. “Friends with benefits”

Kara doesn't doubt that it exists, that the arrangement works for many. It’s just that she’s never really thought about it working for her. With Lena. The logistics of it all

“I’ve made a list,” Lena says, somehow managing answer Kara’s unasked question.

“A list?”

“Of rules,” Lena clarifies. Her search for her underwear well and truly abandoned as she makes a start for her handbag — hasty in her attempts to locate the small bit of paper that had practically burnt a hole in her palm the night before.

She doesn't give it a second thought before handing her scribbled thinking over to Kara for her digest.

 

  1. **Communications** / **No questions asked -** We have to keep checking in with each other with what’s working and what’s not. In follow up — if one of us wants to end it, that’s it, the other one doesn’t get to question it.


  1. **Friends** \- No matter what we stay friends—Friendship comes first.


  1. **It stays between us** — No press involved, we don’t go public with any aspect of this arrangement.



 

It’s a short list. That much, Lena is willing to admit but when it comes to rules and boundaries there isn't many that apply to Kara anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> as always i'm on tumblr [@cheddarlight](https://cheddarlight.tumblr.com)


End file.
